Posesión de Cato
by Devilmergana
Summary: Fanfic basado en una de las noches que Clove pasa con los profesionales. Se situa la principio por eso Peeta tambien está con ellos. One-shot.


Es de noche y hace mucho frío. En ninguna de nuestras mochilas venía un saco de dormir. En la de Marvel había dos mantas una verde llamativo, quizas un poco fosforito y otra roja que aunque no fuera brillante cualquiera podría verla a kilometros de distancia. El suso dicho, el muchacho del distrito 1 se quedo la manta roja para él por que era más grande y calentita y la otra verde me la dio a mí, que era a la que le tocaba hacer guardia. Me aburria bastante y lo único que ahora me distraía era una lagartija de no más de diez centímetros. Elegí uno de mis cuchillos, sin mucha energía y ni parsimonia dando en el centro del animal, ahora sin vida. Aunque la cola se movía. No se si es que quería vivir y luchaba por ello o si todavía no había muerto. Me recordaba a la chica del distrito 12. Por muchos golpes que parecías darle, por mucho daño que le aflijieras, siempre parecía salir a flote y sobrevivir. Estúpida. Ahora tendría muchos espectadores por su gran entrada triunfal en el Capitolio, ardiendo (trabajo realizado por sus estilistas), su debut en televisión sobre como ella sería posiblemente una debilucha en la arena, pero que estaría protegida por el chico amoroso (toda esta patraña fué ideada por el chico del distrito 12). Nada ha sido echo por ella. Bueno, quizas algo sí. Las puntuaciones. ¿Un once? ¿Cómo lo habría conseguido? Nadie había conseguido un once en años y el que lo consiguió ganó los juegos. Pero la pregunta que me rondaba la cabeza es, ¿cómo lo ha hecho? ¿Insinuandose a los guardias? No lo creo. Glimmer lo intentó y no consiguió mucho, solo que se rieran de ella o que en el caso de algunos le siguiera el juego. Pero si la chica rubia no lo había conseguido, con su cuerpo sexy, su melena y su hermosa cara cómo lo iba a lograr la chica en llamas, si no era la mitad de bonita que ella. Tenía pecas por toda la cara, el pelo muy oscuro y estaba un poco gruesa. Me llevé la mano a la cara. Yo tampoco era bonita. Tenía el doble de pecas que la chica en llamas distribuidas por todo el cuerpo, el pelo negro acartonado y tan liso que no tenía ningún tipo de ondulación por muy leve que fuese, mi cuerpo no estaba bien desarrollado, pues parecía una tabla de planchar de las que usa mi madre en el distrito 2, y mis ojos eran demasiado oscuros, tanto que no podían motivar a nadie. Los de Glimmer eran verdes suaves. Miré a Glimmer por un momento, tumbada sobre el brazo de Cato, tan cerca de él que creo que podría oirle los latidos del corazón mientras dormía. Un fuego me crecía dentro cada vez que la veía contonearle las caderas, pestañearle o simplemente hablarle a Cato. Sí, eran celos. No tenía claro lo que sentía por aquel muchacho de fuertes constituciones y que en algunas ocasiones podría ser un animal sin cerebro. Por eso quizas odiaba tanto a las chicas del distrito 1 y 12. A la del 1, por que siempre estaba acosando a Cato, (y creo que de verdad lo ama y por eso nunca se separa de él). A la del 12, por que ella era amada por un chico genial, que cuando ella dormia, él se quedaba en vela esperando a que nada le pasara. Pero ni Everdeen lo quería de verdad, ni yo podía esperar a que Cato actuara así conmigo. Peeta se había quedado gran parte de la noche observandola dormir, no por que le tocase guardia sino por que de verdad la quería. Yo le cambié el turno a él, por acto de piedad, mañana ibamos a cazar a los demás tributos y tambien por que yo se lo que se siente cuando amas a alguien que no te corresponde y más aún cuando estás en estos juegos.

No se el momento exacto en el que me desperté, pues me había quedado dormida. Quizas fueran unos minutos o fueran sido horas. Me levanté y me acerqué a Glimmer, la miré y observé como dormía placidamente cuando yo podría matarla en cualquier momento. Saqué mi cuchillo y le perfilé la cara con él, consiguiendo que se rascara repetidas veces la superficie perfilada. Levanté el cuchillo con odio en mi interior, pero nunca llegó a rozar el cuerpo de la rubia por que por alguna razón me sentía observada. Bajé el cuchillo y miré a los tres chicos que nos acompañaban, debían de ser ellos por que no había nadie allí. Marvel se acababa de dar la vuelta mientras dormía, pero tanto como él, Peeta y Cato, tenían los ojos cerrados y respiraban profundamente. Tampoco podía fijarse en sus apariencias por que si alguno tenía los ojos entrecerrados y me veía matarla, sería mi fín y tambien el fín de los profesionales de este año y eso no iba a gustar a la audiencia. Guardé el cuchillo y le dí unos golpecitos para despertarla, lo cual era mi principal objetivo desde que me desperté. Levantarla para que ocupara mi puesto en la vigilancia. Ella no se despertaba y me hubiera gustado pensar que estaba muerta pero no, respiraba. Le pellizqué el brazo que tenía descubierto, tan fuerte que posiblemente le iba a causar un moratón. Ella se levantó rapidamente y con miedo, despertando sin querer a Cato.

- ¿Qué haces estúpida?- Me gritó y rezé para que no despertara tambien a los demás, por que entonces ya sería el colmo.

- Despertarte.- Le dije friamente.- Te toca la guardia.

- No me toca aún.

- ¡Claro que sí!- Le dije ya irritada por el tono de voz de ella de superioridad. Cuanto la odiaba.

- Seguro que solo has estado dos horas y ya pretendes darme el puesto; por que antes de tí estaba el chico amoroso.- Me contestó razonando como si se creyese la persona más inteligente de los juegos. Apreté mi mano a la funda del cuchillo dispuesta a sacarlo.

- Le cambié el turno, se veía muy cansado y no quería que se durmiera.- Le dije razonando e intentando sonar tranquila, que no lo estaba en absoluto.

- ¡Mentirosa!- Vocineó ella despertando a los dos profesionales que quedaban dormidos y estoy segura que tambien a la chica en llamas que se encontraba dormida en el arbol.

-¡Repité eso!- Le grité y sin darnos cuenta las dos teníamos las armas fuera. Ella una espada que casi no podía sostener y yo el cuchillo que antes estaba apretando insconcientemente. Cato se levantó en un milésima de segundo y cogió las dos armas. La mia como era muy pequeña y no conseguía cogerla bien me sostuvo la mano para que no nos matasemos la una a la otra pero tan solo el suave tacto de su piel con la mia, me enrojecí y sonreí levemente.

- ¡Vais a parar las dos!- Nos ordenó Cato pero las dos nos retorciamos entre sus manos.- ¿Está claro?- Gritó más fuerte en tono autoritario que nos hizo quedarnos estáticas.- Glimmer haz el turno de vigilancia.

- Per..

- ¿Qué no has entendido rubia?- Le dijo poniendose enfrente de ella, consiguiendo intimidarla.

- Nada.- Balbuceó ella y se sentó a regañadientes en el sitio que yo había ocupado con anterioridad, se rodeó la manta de una manera extraña y ridícula, tanto que parecía un gusano de seda y se quedó mirandome cínicamente. Posiblemente imaginandose todas las formas crueles en las que me podía matar.

- ¡Y tú!- Me gritó Cato haciendo que dejara de mirar a Glimmer para fijarme en él.- Vamos a dormir y no vas a formar más alboroto, ¿de acuerdo?

El tono enfadado de Cato me daba miedo así que asentí con la cabeza como una niña a la que sus padres esta regañando despues de hacer algo mal. Se tumbó y me ofreció el brazo para que durmiera sobre él, como hasta hace unos segundos dormía Glimmer. Su mirada tétrica todabía estaba fija en mí así que no me podía escapar de aquello ni aunque quisiese (que no quería) Me tumbé al lado de él como antes hizo la rubia, pero aún más cerca. Cualquiera huebiera dicho que fué casualidad la postura en la que nos encontrabamos, tan intima. Yo me había tumbado al lado de él sin calcularlo y el me rodeó el brazo por encima sin calcularlo tambien. Pero lo que nadie pensaba es que yo si lo había calculado, aunque dudo que Cato lo hubiese hecho. Cuando me aseguré no del todo de que él estaba dormido, le miré atentamente la cara. Tenía dos pecas por encima de la nariz y una pequeña marca casi invisible que le hizo mi hermano cuando estaban practicando en la academia. Sonreí para mis adentros al verlo tan inocente al dormir cuando era una máquina de matar cuando estaba despierto. La mirada de Glimmer me estaba empezando a molestar y levanté levemente la cabeza para comprobar si estaba todavía mirandome. Sí lo hacía. Sus ojos verdes suaves estaban enfatizando mi cara con una espada imaginaria. Le saqué la lengua como una niña pequeña y me volví a tumbar en el brazo de Cato, que tenía una sonrisa en la cara, que no si era por que estaba teniendo un sueño bonito o porque nunca se había quedado dormido del todo y me había estado observando, viendome sacarle la lengua a la rubia del distrito 1 a modo de posesion. Posesion de Cato.

..-...

..-...

¡Hola! Este es mi segundo fanfic sobre la pareja de Cato y Clove. Si es que me encantan juntos. Sé que el fanfic se ha quedado un poco pobre pero es que el fanfic de Clato llamado _"Insuficiente"_ me inspiró a este y solo se me ocurria el mismo argumento que el suso dicho. Pero al final me salió una historia distinta. Mejor que mejor, porque odio la copia de fanfics. Potterfics tiene fanfics copiados de FanFiction y eso no me gusta ni un pelo.

Otra idea que tenía para esta historia era convertirla en songfic, pero creo que no hubiese pegado porque no me decidía entre si poner una canción de los **Beatles **o de **Guns N'Roses**.

Dejadme un review si os a gustado el fanfic, si no os a gustado o posibles ideas para otro. Muchas gracias por leer esto y ya sabeis el discursito de siempre: _Esto no me pertenece, pertenece a Susanne Collins, yo solo lo he hecho a modo de diversión y sin intención de lucro a la obra...blah, blah, blah..._


End file.
